Operation: WONDERLAND
by Pepper-Potts
Summary: #1 of the FairyTale Challenge! Would you chase a rabbit down a hole to escape the doldrums of your day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Would I write fanfics about my own show? /**

**Chapter One**

**It was a slow, lazy day at the Moonbase. No reports had come in about any adult tyranny running a muck all day. Even some of the guards themselves had been falling asleep, weapons in hand, at their posts. It was a golden afternoon; a rare time when kids could just sit back and relax without adults. It almost seemed like time had stopped.**

**Rachel McKenzie, aka, Numbuh 362, sat at her desk in her paper trashed office. She was bored out of her mind, wishing for something-anything to happen. She turned to her window and gazed at Earth, fingering the strands of her blonde locks. A name came to her mind, then a familiar face, which she suddenly shook her head and dismissed the thought with a blush.**

**A package sat on her floor- a blue dress in a box. It was a gift from her Grandma for Christmas. Rachel sighed, and pulled the robin's egg blue dress out of it's white package. She scowled at it at first, then tried it on just to be sure that she wouldn't have to lie to Grandma and give it back stating that it was 'too small', as a lie. She looked in the box to find a white apron that accompanied the dress. She tied the garment on along with the dress, then stepped in front of a mirror.**

"_I look like a Delightful Dork. --; What was Grandma thinking!?"_

**Rachel walked back to her desk, resting her head on a soft stack of papers. It wasn't a busy day, a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. **

**She only had her eyes closed for a moment when the lights in her office began to flicker. She sat up quickly, to hear noises of crackling and zapping outside of her window. She spun around on her office chair and looked out, only to see something large and white near the roots of the Moonbase. **

**Acting quickly, she put on a suit over her dress, grabbed a small tank of air supply and a helmet. Dashing out of her office, she jammed a giant red button and boarded an elevator. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she'd have to figure this out alone since everyone else was lazily snoozing away.**

**Rachel stepped out of the Moonbase lobby and onto the lunar crust of the moon. A loud nibbling noise and the zapping sound continued loudly from not too far away. She started around the corner of one of the massive, swollen roots of the tree to find a white rabbit. The rabbit sported a crescent moon upon it's forehead, and had a wire in it's mouth. The wire had been chewed off from one of the roots of the tree, causing the flickering lights and possibly other problems. **

**Kneeling down, she spoke to it softly.**

"**Hey, little guy…err..girl, I'm gonna need that back."**

**The rabbit said nothing, and darted off with the wire. Rachel stood and chased the creature along the moon's surface. The rabbit continued further, until it jumped into a crater. The crater only looked about two feet deep from afar.**

"**I need that wire! It connects the cen-AHHHHHHHH!!"**

**Rachel slipped into the crater after the rabbit. It was definetly NOT as deep as she has thought it was. She was now falling….falling down the black crater to a place unknown. She looked up, the stars were getting farther and farther from her hands. A few moon rocks fell from where she slipped, hitting her helmet and shattering the glass. Panicking, Rachel held her breath until she passed out.**

**Together, she and the rabbit fell. Down, down into the pits of something strange and unforeseen. Is this real? Is this destiny?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND, would I be writing about it? /**

**Chapter 2**

"**N-n….I lo..oh…AH!"**

**Rachel awoke, upside down. Her feet were stuck on a pogo stick, her spacesuit torn and the air tank dented. Her dress flew up a bit from gravity, only to be pushed back down by a flustered Rachel. She observed the area, in which everything was upside down. A Rainbow Monkey tea table was set up on the ceiling, with a floral print sofa, and a Rainbow Monkey grandfather style clock off to the side. It had no numbers and it's hands moved backwards. It struck..well..whatever time it was, and emitted the Rainbow Monkey theme several times. Rachel blinked.**

"_That's enough to drive one mad. --; "_

**She stared further, to find that white rabbit bouncing off through an upside down door! Rachel slid out of the remains of her suit, fell to her knees, and resumed the chase.**

**When she opened the door, a smaller one was behind it, and smaller one behind that one, and so on. She squeezed through the final door, into a blank room. There was one more door on the other side of the room with a large, golden knob. Rachel squatted, grabbed the knob, and pulled.**

"**OWW!"**

"**AHH!"**

**The doorknob glared up at Rachel, who had fallen backward onto her bottom. The doorknob resembled someone she once knew!**

"**C-chad!?"**

"**What was that for!? How about I grab your nose and twist it off you dumb kid!?**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! But, it's just, I need to get to the white rabbit."**

**Doorknob Chad huffed.**

"**Well forget it blondie! You are WAY too big!"**

"**Is there anyway I can get small enough?"**

"**Try the bottle, naturally."**

"**What bottle?"**

"**Look behind you."**

**Rachel turned and before her sat a glass table with a small, cute glass bottle on it. Attatched to it was a tag that read "Drink Me." She looked to Chad, puzzled. **

"**It makes you smaller."**

**Rachel hesitated at first, it could be poison or adult serum; but what other choice did she have?**

"**Beggars can't be choosers", she sighed and sipped the mysterious drink.**

"**It tastes like a cherry tart.", she blinked and sipped again.**

"**Roast Turkey.", she sipped once again and shrank twice her size.**

"**Bubbleg-WOAH!"**

**She shrank twice more and fell beside the bottle. It had a single drop left inside of it, but she figured she wouldn't need it. She ran up to Doorknob Chad and smirked.**

"**Guess I'm small enough now.", she said reaching for the knob.**

**Rachel reached for Chad's nose, but he pulled back.**

"**Hold on a sec, kid."**

"**Oh what now?!"**

"**I forgot to tell ya…I'm..uh…I'm locked."**

"**Well, where's the key?"**

"**If I had hands, I slap you! Don't tell me you left it up on the table!"**

**Rachel looked up, annoyed. She was way too small to reach that key now, and that potion only shrinks. She tried climbing the table legs, only to slide back down each time without her prize. She glared back at Doorknob Chad, who had been laughing the whole time.**

"**Fine, try the box. Sheesh."**

**A small box appeared in front of Rachel's feet. She opened it, and found little cookies that were decorated with frosting and read "Eat Me." She swallowed one whole, and instead of shrinking, she grew 100 feet high!**

**Her foot rammed Chad in the nose, and she hit her head on the ceiling.**

"**OW! What..what the heck is going on!?"**

**Doorknob Chad yelled.**

"**NOT VERY BRIGHT, ARE WE?!"**

**Because of the rapid changes of her body, Rachel's stomach began to ache painfully. She burst into tears, and flooded the room. Doorknob Chad tried to console her.**

"**HEY, HEY THERE'S NO NEED TO CRY!"**

**Rachel kept crying harder and harder.**

"**KID, GET THE BOTTLE! THE BOTTLE!"**

**In the midst of her fit, Rachel picked up and sipped the final drop of the tiny bottle and shrank back to her once tiny size. She fell into the bottle, and floated amongst her sea of tears that she had created. Doorknob Chad opened his mouth (The Keyhole) and cleared the room by swallowing the water and Rachel in her bottle. She now floated in silent darkness, unaware of where she and her glass prison were headed. She hugged her knees and sighed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned KND, would I be writing about it? /

Chapter 3

Rachel's bottle floated to the shore of a dense forest. She climbed out of the bottle, slipping a few times on the now wet glass opening. She adjusted the dress, murmuring to herself how much she just couldn't stand dresses. Examining the surroundings, she started into the woods, unaware that two round figures followed her in the darkness. A clearing was before her, so she sat and rested her tired body. A twig snapped nearby and she froze.

"Wh-who is that? Show yourself!"

The glade produced more snapping and rustling. Trying to sound formidable, she called,

"I…I'm the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door!"

Out from the bush, rolled two boys. Each of them were clad in black bowties, blue suits, and yellow goggles.

"Numbuh 2?! Tommy?!"

The two youths were too busy fighting over a Yipper card to notice the blonde heroine before them.

"C'mon Tommy! Give it up!"

"No way! This card is mine! I found it under the sofa cushions!"

Rachel grew impatient, placed her fingers in her mouth, and blew.

The two boys froze at the piercing noise, then turned and bowed. Tommy secretly swiped the card as Hoagie bowed.

"Forgive us, kind lass. I am Tweedle Two, and this is Tweedle T, my brother."

"Tweedle T?", Rachel giggled.

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes.

"He refuses to be called anything else. I told him it was dumb."

Tweedle T glared at his brother; Tweedle Two glared back.

"Have you two seen a white rabbit pass by here? It has a crescent moon on it's forehead and a wire in it's mouth. I really need it back, the wire I mean."

Tweedle Two and Tweedle T ignored her inquiry. Tweedle T bounced.

"Oooh! Oooh! Have you heard the story of the Tortoise Doctor and the Sno Cone?"

"Aw, yeah! That's a good one!", Tweedle Two smirked.

Rachel twitched. This was getting creepy, and not in a fun way. A fun creepy is like a haunted house on Halloween. It was more of a 'Stickybeard courting Grandma Stuffum' creepy.

Tweedle Two and Tweedle T began to sing in high pitched voices to tell their tale. Rachel shook her head and walked away. As she walked on, she heard the boys begin to argue once again.

"We agreed to cut that part of the ballad out, Hoagie!"

"No we didn't! We practiced this so many times! Just follow my lead, you brat!"

"I'M TELLIN' MOM!!"

"NOT IF I GET TO HER FIRST!"

As Rachel crept deeper into the forest, the light dimmed. Creatures like umbrella winged birds, tye dye Rainbow Monkies, and literal flying fish observed her as she moved carefully through their once secret world. The flowers were a bit odd, too. Rachel swore that she had heard one whisper something as she passed by. She convinced her self; _this is all nonsense. None of this is real…or is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dun own KND! Leave meh alone!! X3

Chapter 4

Running through the thick forest, Rachel called for the white rabbit. She had lost him again; damn he..err..it was fast for a little thing. By the position of the sun, it was already almost evening. Rachel slowed her pace and walked exhaustedly for the remainder of the way. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her apron. She swore, the first thing she was going to do when she got back to the Moonbase was burn this dress. Although, she had to admit, it did keep her cool during the intense forest heat. For some reason, the apron had small pockets aswell. She pondered what she could even hold in such tiny pockets.

A sweet smelling breeze brushed past Rachel's cheeks. It playfully danced with her hair, caressing and blowing it about. She felt as if it was pulling her toward something, like the white rabbit or her way home.

She wandered further until she was among a large garden. Pillaring above her were lovely flowers, which stared at her as she walked. At the right, sat a red rose and next to the rose was a bright daisy. Among those two were tiger lilies, daffodils, carnations, and tulips. Rachel wished she was bigger. She could pick the flowers and give them to…

Rachel jumped at the sight of a long, black hairy object front of her. It looked like someone's unibrow had fallen off their face. The object rustled then mewed. A curious Rachel stepped cautiously toward it as the object emitted another mew. The head of a cat uncurled from the black object and mewed again.

"A…a..CATipillar?", Rachel laughed.

"Of course, silly!"

Rachel whirled around, but nobody was there.

"Who said that?"

"Up her-OW!"

Rachel looked up at the daisy, then to the rose beside it.

"No way. No..way…"

"HIIIIIIIIIIYYAA-OW! Fanny!"

The rose elbowed the daisy with it's thorns.

"Shut up! You know we're not supposed to talk to it!"

"But, Fanny!"

"Kuki, the pout won't work..oh..drat…it..erm..oh fine! Talk to your little…thing!"

The rose folded it's leaves as if it they were it's arms and turned away. The daisy knelt down to Rachel.

"Sorry, Fanny gets cranky when she doesn't get enough sunlight."

"I do not!"

"Yes you dooooo!"

"No, I don't!"

The next five minutes were spent with Fanny and Kuki going back and forth about Fanny's crankiness. Rachel sighed and yelled.

"RAINBOW MONKIES!"

"WHERE!?", Fanny and Kuki said in unison.

Rachel looked up at them silently.

"Oh, you're such a liar!", Fanny scoffed and blushed, now embarrassed at her guilty pleasure of the stuffed toys.

Slapping her forehead, Rachel sighed and stared up at the two female florals.

"Have you two seen a white rabbit come by here?"

"Yeah, he came bumbling through here an hour ago. He was murmering about being late for a party.", Fanny blinked.

"A party?"

"Kuki tried picking him up and cuddling him, but all she managed to do was scare the fur off of him."

"Oh no, the fur fell off!? Where is it?!", Kuki said, looking around.

Fanny and Rachel sighed in annoyance at the same time. Kuki looked around for the missing fur. Fanny glanced at Rachel.

"So, what kind of flower are you?"

"What? Oh, I'm not a flower! You know me, Fanny! It's me, Rachel!"

"I don't recall knowing a Rachel flower, do you Kuki?"

"Nopers!"

Fanny lifted Rachel's dress slightly with her leaf to see her legs.

"Ha! For a flower, you sure have scrawny stems!"

"Yeah! And your petals look silly, too!", Kuki chimed in.

Kuki knelt and sniffed Rachel, then pulled away quickly.

"She smells like cheese!"

"I had nachos for lunch. --; "

"Oh no, Fanny! What if she's a weed?"

"I'm not a weed!"

"Well, you can't expect her to admit it!", a random Morning Glory flower chimed in.

Fanny glared as the once silent flowers began to converse loudly.

"Hey! All of you, shut it!"

The tiger lilies awoke, growling at Rachel.

"Oh no! Down kitties!", Kuki hushed.

It was no use. The wild lilies growled and attempted to attack Rachel. Rachel stumbled back and fell over. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a blade of grass and a twig. Using the grass as a whip, she cracked it in front of the beastly flowers and flailed the stick.

The tiger lilies halted, their petals flattening. Rachel cracked the grass whip again.

The lilies mewed and shyed away. Rachel dropped her tools and took this as her chance to escape. The rose turned to the daisy.

"She's headed toward…"

"Yeah, I know. Poor thing! Hope she makes it!"


End file.
